


The heat of summer

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: One thing Seigaku would rather not have experienced.





	The heat of summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts), [Gilli_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_chan/gifts).



> Creation: 2018-04-19 10:41pm to 10:48pm & 2018-04-20 07:17am to 07:30am

If the Seigaku tennis team had one thing in common they had never thought possible, it would be their stoic but - most of the time - kind buchou fainting while standing on a court.

But that was exactly what had just happened.

Tezuka had been in the middle of a return and simply fainted dead away. 

It took several seconds before the chaos broke loose when everyone tried to reach him at the same time.

In the end it was Inui who carried him into the clubroom and Fuji who decided to stay with him when Ryuzaki-sensei declared not to move him much for a while.

According to her, Tezuka had caught a heat-stroke. Something thought of impossible by all of them but nevertheless seeming to be true.

Now, all they could do was wait and hope Fuji would nurture him back to health. With a lot of water and a lot of rest.

*

When Tezuka woke, it was to a dimly lit room, a far cry from what his room normally looked like.

Fuji smiled.

"Welcome back, Kunimitsu."

Indicating his surroundings with a small gesture, Fuji's smile grew.

"Sumire-chan brought us to my house when it became clear you weren't up for the task anytime soon."

Tezuka wanted to roll his eyes but refrained.

"You're not supposed to call her that." 

"Of course, Kunimitsu. How could I ever?"

Knowing he was let on, Tezuka said nothing.

"Anyway, I made some very light snacks and added a few bottles of water. I know it will be tough but you have to at least finish some of the water to see if we need to take further action, alright?"

Tezuka couldn't stop a grimace.

"You mean if I can keep it down."

The thought of what would have to happen if he couldn't hang darkly in the air, suppressing Fuji's smile. Thankfully, it came back fast together with Fuji's always kind reassurance.

"I'm sure you can. Now, let me help you sit up very slowly and you can start."

During his meagre feast Tezuka's usual senses finally returned and, asking for the whereabouts of Fuji's family, actually earned him a laugh.

"Oh, I thought you knew them by now. Sis is somewhere in the city, staying for the night yet again. Mom is always somewhere else and Yuuta is still at school, not coming home for the weekend."

The latter saddened the scene a bit but Fuji recovered quickly. 

"Besides, I have you around to take care of now. And don't worry. I already called your mother and told her you'd be staying over for tutoring."

Tezuka wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or reprimand for that remark. 

Fuji had his family wrapped around his little finger and he sometimes wondered why. Then again, Fuji normally turned everyone's head in his favor. No matter where he went.

Satisfied with his conclusion for now, Tezuka finished the last bits of his meal and closed his eyes. 

Just another five minutes his mind said.

He was asleep within seconds.


End file.
